


I'll Be Your Helping Hand

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: John is gay. Now, where the hell does he go from here?
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587598
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	I'll Be Your Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepydeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydeaky/gifts).



“You okay, John?” Roger sat down beside him on their sofa.

John worried his bottom lip and shook his head, “Not really,” 

“What’s going on?”

John looked at him, eyes clouded with worry,

“Promise you won’t laugh at me?”

“Yeah, of course. I promise I won’t laugh.” Roger brought his hand up to cross his heart. 

John nodded and took a deep breath before averting his gaze to quietly say,

“I think I’m gay,”

Roger, in his ever eloquent ways, blurted,  “You mean you didn’t know?” 

“What?”

“Sorry, I just, assumed you were. I didn’t realize you were still questioning. But, hey, good on you for figuring it out.” He took one of John’s hands between his own and gave a comforting squeeze

“You assumed I was? Why?” What had John been missing?

Roger shrugged, “It has nothing to do with you. It’s just, well none of us are straight and I just sort of took for granted that you weren’t either.” 

“Oh my god, Roger. Am I an idiot?” 

“No, absolutely not, Deaks.” Roger insisted.

“Wait - you said none of you are straight?”

“Yep,”

“Freddie and Brian?”

“Gay and very bisexual,” Roger confirmed. He was sure they’d all had this conversation before, they must’ve. 

“And you?”

Roger considered, “Mostly gay, but girls are fun to flirt with.” 

“You can do that? Be gay and flirt with girls?”

“Deaks, you can do whatever the fuck you want.”

John sat back against the sofa, trying to process all this new information,

“Man this whole time I thought Freddie was bringing home a girl every night,”

“Nope, just Brian.”

“Brian?!”

“Oh, you didn’t know about that either. Okay.”

“Holy shit, I thought Freddie had a secret girlfriend but this whole time Brian’s been his secret girlfriend?” 

Roger couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him,

“I don’t know if he’d put it that way, but yes.”

“What the fuck, am I oblivious? Naive? How have I been missing all of this?” 

“You’ve been focused on yourself, love.” The pet name slips out naturally and Roger half-hopes John doesn’t notice. “It takes a lot of internal reflection before coming out to yourself. You’ve been busy, that’s all. If anything I feel bad that we didn't realize you didn't know,"

John shrugged, "It’s not like it changes anything. You’re all still you,"

"I know, it's just - we're a family, I hate the idea of you feeling left out."

John shook his head and it was his turn to give Roger’s hand a squeeze. 

“You never make me feel left out. Life, on the other hand, well, that’s a different story,”

“What do you mean?” 

John sighed, this wasn’t something he particularly wanted to confess, but Roger had a way of making him feel at ease,

“I - I’ve never even kissed anyone,” Embarrassment was heating his cheeks as he continued his confession, the rest seeming to spill out of him, “I mean, everyone’s doing  _ everything _ , and here I am at nineteen fucking years old and I haven’t had my first kiss. I wish I could just get it over with. It feels like a weight hanging over me - like the more time passes, the less chance there is of someone wanting to be with someone as inexperienced as me and I’ll be doomed to be alone forever,” 

“Woah, okay, hang on. Absolutely none of that is true, Deaks.” Roger ducked his head to meet John’s eye, whose gaze was once again averted to the floor. “First of all, some people love getting the opportunity to be with someone for their first time. Teaching someone how to do something can be kind of hot. And second,” Roger squeezed John’s hand again, “There’s nothing wrong with doing things at your own pace. Look, I don’t think it’s something you have to ‘get over with’, it doesn’t matter that you’ve not kissed anyone before.”

“It matters to me,” John interjected.

“Let me finish,” Roger teased with an elbow to John’s ribs if only to mask his own growing nerves. “But if it really does matter to you and you do want to get it over with, I could, you know, help you,”

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Deaks, the idea of kissing you isn't exactly a hardship," Roger confessed. 

“I won’t be any good,” John said, with a little more than a tinge of anxiety in his voice.

Roger smiled and tucked some stray hairs behind John’s ear, his hand lingered on John’s cheek, 

“No one is at first,” John’s eyes finally met his and Roger smirked, “That’s why you practice,” 

John blushed,

“You really don’t mind?”

“Not in the slightest.” Roger rubbed at the back of his neck before confessing, “I’ve thought about it before, you know,”

The flat was silent for a moment as John took in Roger’s words. 

“Me too,” John could barely seem to get his voice above a whisper. 

“Right then,” Roger turned to face him, his eyes searching John’s. He tried to give him an encouraging smile. “Try to relax, don’t think about it too much, and just follow my lead. If you want me to stop, just say so. Okay?” 

John nodded, his stomach fluttering with nervous excitement. As Roger leaned in, John’s mind frantically came up with all sorts of questions he didn’t have the answer to - what was he supposed to do with his hands? What about breathing, did that just happen somehow? What if he was so bad that Roger hated it? 

But before he could voice any of his anxieties, Roger’s lips landed on his and John’s mind was shocked into silence. Roger’s lips were much softer than John had expected. It took John a few seconds to get past the initial shock, but once he did, he found that he was able to move gently against Roger without the blond running away, screaming at how awful he was at this. Roger broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

“How was that?” He murmured, and John could feel the breath of his words on his lips. 

“It was nice,” 

“Do you want to do it again?” 

A thrill raced down John’s spine, “Yes, please,” 

Maybe he  _ could _ do this after all. 


End file.
